I hate you, don't leave me
by RG1998
Summary: Cartman sufrió un ataque cardíaco y cayó en coma. Con el tiempo, casi todos sus amigos se olvidaron del asunto y dejaron de esperar que despertara. Todos, menos Kyle, quién sólo necesitaba eso para darse cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Advertencia: Kyman, todos tienen 16 años aquí, bleh.
1. I hate you, don't leave me

**Sep, cada vez que intento escribir un capítulo de un fanfic que ya tengo empezado, surge la idea para uno nuevo. Voy a terminar todo lo que haya empezado, lo juro. En fin, acá les traigo una cosa to' loca que se me ocurrió. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, trataré de que cada capítulo esté relacionado con una canción, cuyo título e intérprete pondré al comienzo. No es un songfic, pero siempre quise escribir algo relacionándolo con canciones.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_"I hate you, don't leave me"_-**_Demi Lovato_**

* * *

><p>—Lo siento, no creo que vaya a despertar.—anunció la doctora, tristemente.<p>

—P-pero... Tiene que haber algo que usted pueda hacer.—Liane ni siquiera se esforzaba en contener el llanto.

—Sufrió un ataque cardíaco muy grande, lleva seis meses en coma. En este hospital no tenemos los recursos para tratarlo, y tampoco podemos transferirlo a otro sitio. Señora Cartman, odio tener que decirle esto, pero su hijo ni siquiera responde a estímulos de ninguna clase. No hay mejoría, y si no reacciona, vamos a tener que desconectarlo.

—P-por favor, espere un poco. No puede dejarlo morir, es lo único que tengo.

—Esperaremos, pero sinceramente, no creo que la situación cambie mucho. Sólo podemos darle un poco más de tiempo. Si me disculpa, ahora debo irme a revisar a otro paciente.—se retiró de allí.

Seis meses. Seis putos meses de nada. Ni siquiera podía respirar sin una máquina, y los doctores ya prácticamente lo estaban dando por muerto. Todos sabían que tanta comida chatarra y falta de ejercicio harían estragos en su sistema algún día, pero después de tantos años sin demostrar ningún signo de que la obesidad lo estuviera afectando, comenzaban a dudar que eso realmente tendría consecuencias graves. Y de pronto, las tuvo. Empezó como un dolor en el pecho que no sabía describir muy bien, y ahora estaba en coma en un hospital que no podía mantenerlo con vida.

—Señora Cartman...—dijo Kyle, entrando a la habitación lentamente.

—Oh, hola, me alegra que estés aquí.—trató de secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Si no despierta pronto van a desconectarlo. No sé que voy a hacer.

—Cielos...

—¿Los demás no pudieron venir otra vez?

—Stan está con Wendy, Kenny está durmiendo así que no va a contestarme el teléfono, y Butters está ayudando a sus padres con algo.

—Bueno, en todo caso, realmente me alivia saber que al menos uno de sus amigos viene a verlo.

—Sí. Siempre nos peleábamos, pero quiero que se mejore.

—Lo veo muy difícil, cariño.

—Sólo nos queda esperar.

—Cierto. Voy a ir a hablar con el director del hospital, tal vez puedan darle más tiempo.

—Está bien.

Ella se fue del lugar, aunque se notaba que no quería hacerlo. Kyle se acercó a la camilla, y lo miró unos instantes, tomando una silla para sentarse a su lado. Era casi una rutina. Iba al hospital luego de la escuela y se quedaba allí hasta que terminara la hora de visita. Quería creer que, si le hablaba, llegaría el momento en el que Cartman respondería. Porque la verdad era que, pagaría millones sólo para escucharlo llamarlo "judío" de nuevo.

—Hola.—sonrió con tristeza. —Mira lo que te traje.

Sacó de la bolsa que llevaba, una cubeta de pollo frito, y la dejó sobre la mesa de luz.

—Sé cuánto te gusta esto, aunque por eso estás aquí.

Le tomó la mano lentamente, asegurándose de no desconectar ningún cable, y le besó los nudillos. Eso también era parte del itinerario. Moriría por oírlo reprocharle por ser tan marica. Pero no. Ni así conseguía una contestación.

—No te enojes con ellos. Están ocupados. Traté de convencerlos de venir, pero incluso llegaron a gritarme que no podían descuidar sus vidas por una vida que ya está prácticamente perdida. Pero yo no les creo. Aún respiras... artificialmente.

Le acarició suavemente el cabello.

—Tienes que despertar, por favor. Si no lo haces pronto, no lo harás nunca.—sus ojos se llenaron de agua. —Cartman, te estoy rogando. Despierta. Cartman... Eric...

Le soltó la mano y se puso de pie. Ya estaba listo para irse, y tal vez no regresar jamás.

—Siempre te he insultado, y te he dicho que te odio. Pero no es cierto. No te odio, eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Si tú mueres, yo moriré también.

Lo que sucedió después, fue increíble. Aquel cambio fue rápido y casi imperceptible, pero, el dedo índice de la mano que el pelirrojo le había tomado, se movió. Kyle corrió hacia la puerta y llamó a todos los enfermeros y médicos del pasillo, gritando a pesar de que no debería. La habitación se llenó de gente. Los doctores corrían de un lado al otro, murmurando con alegría lo místico del asunto. Después de seis meses de coma profundo, respondió a un estímulo. Aún había esperanza.

Liane llegó lo más rápido que pudo, pero el jefe de los médicos informó que las visitas no podían estar presentes, y tenían que esperar afuera. Ambos obedecieron.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora. Una hora de doctores entrando y saliendo del cuarto sin siquiera contestar preguntas en el proceso. Estaban muy concentrados en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Finalmente, la doctora que hace un rato casi les escupió en la cara que tenía más de medio cuerpo dentro del ataúd, salió al pasillo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Seguramente veía casos complicados resolviéndose todo el tiempo, pero por la repentinidad y anterior gravedad del asunto, se veía tremendamente emocionada.<p>

—Los doctores no acostumbramos a utilizar este término, pero es un auténtico milagro.—dijo, con una alegría alucinante.

—¿Q-qué pasó?—preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—Eric ha despertado. No pensábamos que lo haría, pero así fue.

—¿Podemos entrar a verlo?—consultó Kyle.

—La señora Cartman puede pasar. Sólo familiares por ahora. Lo siento, querido.

—No hay problema. ¿Cuándo cree que yo podré pasar?

—Quizás mañana. Te recomendaría que fueras a casa a descansar. Estará bien.

—De acuerdo.—a pesar de estar decepcionado, se sentía genial.

Liane prácticamente saltó de su asiento e ingresó a la habitación a una velocidad supersónica, con la doctora siguiéndola. Kyle decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer, era ir a avisarle a sus amigos. Probablemente, para esta hora, ya habrían terminado con todos los compromisos que tenían.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, ya todos estaban libres y en la casa de Stan, jugando videojuegos. Cuando entró a la sala de estar, simplemente le ofrecieron uno de los controles de la consola, sin preguntarle cómo le había ido, a sabiendas de que había estado donde había estado.<p>

—No, gracias.—rechazó la oferta de unirse a la partida lo más educadamente que pudo, sin poder disimular la felicidad que tenía. —Estuve en el hospital.

—¿Te pasó algo?—preguntó su mejor amigo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo e intentando no desconcentrarse.

—Fui a ver a Cartman.

—Ah, cierto.

—Recuerdan que lleva seis meses en coma, ¿no?

—Ajá.—asintieron los tres, sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Se despertó milagrosamente.

—¿Eric ya despertó?—sonrió Butters.

—Sí. Hace un rato.

—Qué suerte.

—De todas formas no pude pasar a verlo. Sólo dejaron entrar a su madre. Seguramente podremos ir mañana.

—¿Podremos?—cuestionó Kenny.

—Sí. Todos nosotros.

—Yo no puedo. Wendy quiere que la acompañe a ir de compras.—aclaró Stan.

—¿Wendy te necesita con ella las 24 horas del día?

—Es mi novia, y aunque me necesitara con ella las 24 horas del día, allí estaré.

—Yo tampoco puedo ir. Bebe se peleó con Clyde, y está muy triste. Necesita de mi consuelo.—explicó el rubio, con una sonrisa.

—No terminé de ayudar a mis padres.—confesó Butters.

—Vamos, chicos, un amigo lleva meses al borde de la muerte y ahora está bien. ¿No pueden hacerse un tiempo para visitarlo?—insistió.

—Lo visitamos hace poco.—se excusó el pelinegro.

—Lo visitaron el día después de que le diera el ataque cardíaco. Eso fue en abril y estamos en octubre. Yo soy el único que va a verlo todos los días.—se quejó Kyle, comenzando a enojarse.

—¿Qué ha hecho Cartman por nosotros? A parte de molestarnos y ser un cabrón todo el tiempo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Yo soy el que más derecho tiene a enfadarse con él, y aún así soy el único que se preocupa. ¿Cómo se sentirían si ustedes estuvieran en su lugar y ninguno de sus amigos fuera a visitarlos? No importa todo lo que nos haya jodido, ¿saben por qué? Porque hemos pasado por un montón de mierda juntos, muchas veces nos ha ayudado y ahora realmente necesita que estemos a su lado. Si yo, la persona a la que más le ha cagado la existencia, puedo perdonarlo e ir a verlo todos los días, sólo para que su madre, que no nos ha hecho nada, no se sienta tan sola, no veo por qué ustedes no pueden dejar sus pendejadas por un momento para comportarse como seres humanos.

—Hermano, tranquilízate.

—¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme? No sé si en cualquier momento sufriré una desgracia médica y ustedes ni siquiera se van a dignar en preguntar cómo estoy.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Qué lo hace diferente? Sin importar lo hijo de puta que sea, la vida de Cartman vale tanto como la mía.

—Pensé que lo odiabas, ¿tiene que estar a punto de pasar al otro lado para que te preocupes? No se merece tanta atención, después de todo.

—¿Saben qué? Jódanse. Son unos idiotas.—se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Sin importar lo cansado que estaba luego de una noche de insomnio, estuvo en el hospital a primera ahora al día siguiente. Ni siquiera Liane había llegado aún. Por suerte, esta vez sí que lo dejaron pasar. Entró a la habitación lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cartman estaba despierto. Se notaba que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos al cien por ciento. Parecía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, y probablemente tampoco podría moverse mucho. Era comprensible, llevaba demasiado tiempo de sueño profundo.<p>

—Con permiso...—dijo Kyle, con voz suave, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y acercándose a la camilla.

Cuando su amigo lo vio, la línea del monitor que medía los latidos de su corazón aumentó la frecuencia, y los clásicos "bip" se oían más rápidos.

—Tranquilo.—murmuró, observando como todo regresaba al pulso normal.

—Ju-... Judío.—sonrió, escuchándose casi como un susurro.

—Me diste un buen susto, culo gordo.—se rió un poco, sin poder creer que finalmente estaba consciente. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Co-...como si me hubiera dormido... en el suelo de la sala de... de mi casa y hubi-hubiera despertado en un hospital. Salvo porque todos... todos me dicen que sufrí un ataque car-... cardíaco...y llevo seis meses en coma.—le costaba demasiado articular palabras, pero era comprensible.

—Es cierto.

—¿Y los... los o-otros ma-... maricas?

—No pudieron venir hoy.

—T-tenían... Co-cosas más... Im-... Importan-... Importantes que hacer, ¿no?

—Estoy seguro de que mañana si podrán venir.

—Eso fue un sí, def-definitivamente.

—No es eso. Están muy ocupados, pero sé que quieren verte. Hasta yo quería verte. Me alegra que estés de regreso.

—M-me alegra es-tarlo, ju-... judí-...—no pudo terminar la frase, un bostezo lo interrumpió.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Sí. E-eso creo.

—Deberías dormir. Sé que las personas que despiertan de un coma pasan los primeros días de consciencia estando despiertos durante pocos minutos.

—¿I-investigaste sobre es-...to?

—Sólo un poco. No es como si fuera algo tan interesante.—se sonrojó ante la acusación indirecta de preocuparse por Cartman.

—C-como sea. Voy a des-... descansar.

—Vendré a verte más tarde.

—Nos... Nos vemos.

Él se quedó dormido y Kyle se marchó, tratando de que nadie notara que, al haber salido del rango de visión del otro, ya no podía contener las lágrimas de emoción. Luego de seis meses, todo estaría bien. Seis putos meses de nada, y ahora, las cosas mejoraban. Repentinamente. Y una pequeñísima parte de él, era incapaz de evitar pensar que había tenido algo que ver. Que nada se habría dado de esa forma, si él no hubiera estado de visita el día anterior. O si sus amigos hubiesen dejado sus ocupaciones de lado para acompañarlo, y eso habría hecho que la vergüenza le hubiera impedido hacer el ritual de todos los días, de tomarle la mano y besarle los nudillos. Claro, el sólo pensar que eso había provocado el acto reflejo que significaba que seguía en carrera, le resultaba tremendamente estúpido y fantasioso. Esas mierdas sólo pasaban en las películas. Y con las parejas. Demasiado estrés, sin duda.


	2. I never meant to cause you trouble

**Capítulo dos, espero que les guste ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

_"Trouble"_-_**Coldplay**_

* * *

><p>A los dos días, Cartman ya podía permanecer despierto por más de diez minutos. A las dos semanas, podía hablar con fluidez. A los dos meses, podía caminar sin problemas. Y poco tiempo después, le dieron de alta. Lo extraño fue que Kyle no lo dejó solo en ninguna parte de ese proceso. Cualquiera habría pensado que, ni bien despertara, él se alejaría y seguiría con su vida normal. Pero no fue así. De hecho, fue el primero en alegrarse al recibir la noticia de que finalmente lo dejarían salir del hospital. Allí estaban ahora, ambos escuchando las recomendaciones (o regaños disfrazados) de la doctora, antes de permitirles retirarse.<p>

—Vas a tener que empezar a cuidar tu alimentación, Eric—le dijo la mujer, autoritariamente.

—Pff...—Cartman rodó los ojos, algo irritado de no poder irse a casa de una vez.

—Esto es muy serio. Debes aprender a prestarle más atención a tu salud. No creo que tu cuerpo planee darte más oportunidades que esta.

—Sí, como sea. ¿Puedo largarme ahora? Quiero abrir mi refrigerador y comer comida de verdad. No la mierda que sirven aquí.

—No seas grosero.—le susurró Kyle, tratando de calmarlo.

—Sólo quiero salir de este maldito sitio. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

—Podrás salir de aquí cuando termine de hablar contigo.—interrumpió la doctora. —A partir de ahora, necesitas hacer un cambio radical en tu vida. Alimentos más saludables y más ejercicio. Me aseguraré de que tu madre se entere de esta conversación.

—Como si a mi mamá le importara... ¿Acaso la ve por algún lado?

—No voy a meterme en cosas que están fuera de mis obligaciones laborales. Tus asuntos familiares, por ejemplo. Sólo digo que tienes que mejorar tus hábitos. Si no lo haces...

—Vaya al grano.

—Si no lo haces vas a morir.—expresó secamente. —Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Está en ti cambiar o no. Puedes irte.

Hasta entonces, él no se había dado cuenta de que la mano de Kyle estaba sobre su hombro, en manera de consuelo. No obstante, lo forzó a quitarla en un movimiento abrupto, se levantó y se fue. Se negaba a quedarse allí para que la gente pensara que era digno de lástima.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. No recordaba que su casa fuera tan oscura. Porque en realidad, no lo era, sino que todas las cortinas y persianas estaban cerradas. Cuando ingresó a la sala de estar, tuvo que encender la luz para ver por dónde caminaba. La imagen era tan dolorosamente normal, que se arrepentía de todo momento durante su estancia en el hospital en el que pensó que el salir del coma sería un nuevo comienzo. Su madre estaba recostada en el sofá, más inconsciente que dormida, y habían un montón de jeringas regadas por el suelo. No era necesario ser un genio para deducir qué estaba pasando. Tomó una manta que estaba tirada entre la suciedad, y la tapó dándole un beso en la frente, para luego barrer en un intento desesperado de convencerse de que nada malo ocurría.<p>

Al terminar, decidió subir a su habitación. Esperaba que lo primero que hiciera al llegar a su hogar fuera arrasar con toda la comida chatarra que encontrara, pero no tenía hambre. Se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo, y pensó en Kyle. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la foto que siempre llevaba. La foto que acarició cuando hicieron esa estúpida apuesta. La foto que utilizó en su presentación sobre los pelirrojos cuando estaba en cuarto grado. No podía creer que aún siguiera llevándola consigo luego de tantos años. Ni siquiera era actual. No tenía sentido.

—Lo siento...—murmuró, sin darse cuenta.

Era imposible evitar pedir perdón. Realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Y cuando su madre despertara, también le pediría perdón a ella. No tenía derecho a condicionar tanto la vida de la gente que se preocupaba por él. Siempre se comportaba tan malagradecido e irresponsable. Siempre se aprovechaba de todo el mundo. No hacía más que causar problemas. Y por primera vez en muchos años, luego de haber estado al borde del abismo, sintió culpa.

* * *

><p>Miró directamente al delicioso desayuno que tenía frente a él. Huevos fritos con tocino. Sin duda el contenido del plato era una delicia, que llevaba meses queriendo volver a saborear. Pero ahora, no podía concentrarse en devorar su comida, ya que dentro de sus oídos resonaban las palabras que la doctora le había dicho.<p>

"_Si no lo haces, vas a morir"._

¿Por qué ahora recordaba eso? Siempre supo que comer tanta basura lo estaba destrozando por dentro, y mucha gente se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, pero nada le había llegado tanto como esa frase. Sobre todo, porque sabía que era cierto. El ataque cardíaco fue un ultimátum. Lo siguiente sería no poder contar el cuento. Ahora estaba asustado y arrepentido. Tenía que cambiar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Eric, no has tocado tu desayuno.—señaló su madre, preocupada.

—No tengo hambre, mamá.—contestó, abandonando el tenedor en la mesa, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila. —Comeré en la escuela.

—¿Quieres que te dé dinero para comprar tu almuerzo?

Casi llegó a pronunciar un "Sí", pero era consciente de que si compraba algo en la escuela, seguramente sería comida chatarra, y no quería arriesgarse a eso. Así que negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo llevaré una manzana.

—Está bien, supongo.

—Por cierto... Perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Nunca quise causarte problemas.

—Lo entiendo, cariño. Estás disculpado.

—Gracias.

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, mientras todos comían sus platillos con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que ningún amigo hubiera pasado meses en coma, Cartman contemplaba la única mordida que la manzana tenía. Sólo había probado un pequeño trozo. No tenía ganas de comer más.<p>

—Cielos, Cartman comiendo tan poco. Y pensar que sólo se necesitaba un ataque al corazón.—bromeó Kenny.

Kyle lo miró, tratando de decirle que no era gracioso con la mirada. Eso fue demasiado insensible, y lo peor era que casi todos los presentes reían sin llamarle la atención sobre lo cruel que era hacer un chiste sobre algo así. Eric estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo. No se sentía con ánimos para nada.

* * *

><p>Ni bien sonó el último timbre, Kyle decidió que necesitaba desesperadamente ir al baño antes de ir al autobús. Por supuesto, las filas en todos lados eran enormes. Tenía que buscar un lugar en el que no hubiera tanta gente esperando para atender al llamado de la naturaleza, y tenía que apresurarse. Inmediatamente, se le pasó por la mente el baño del gimnasio, y corrió hasta allí. Lo primero que hizo tras cerrar la puerta fue sentarse sin pensar demasiado, pero cuando salió y estaba a punto de retirarse, escuchó sonidos de arcadas que provenían de uno de los cubículos. El que estaba al lado del suyo, para ser precisos.<p>

—Mierda...—se escuchó, y reconocía esa voz perfectamente.

Golpeó la puerta del cubículo, y al no recibir respuestas, la abrió sin meditarlo ni un segundo. Como lo pensó, Cartman estaba arrodillado frente al inodoro, vomitando sin parar. Al darse cuenta de que tenía compañía, se giró. Lucía muy cansado.

—¿Estás bien?—consultó el pelirrojo.

—Claramente no lo estoy.—replicó, algo irritado.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Creo que hice demasiado ejercicio.

—¿Acaso eres idiota?

—Bueno, tú sí que sabes cómo hacer sentir mejor a alguien. Gracias.—dijo sarcástico.

—Lo lamento, pero acabas de salir de un hospital, luego de una larga recuperación. No puedes hacer tanto ejercicio, no estás preparado.

—La doctora me dijo que debía empezar a hacerlo.

—Pero no puedes sobre-exigirte tanto. ¿Cuánto hiciste?

—Cincuenta vueltas a la cancha de baloncesto.

—Estás loco. Ni siquiera has comido lo suficiente, sólo estás vomitando agua. Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería.

—¡No!—estaba a la defensiva de repente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la enfermera llamará a mi casa.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Ya no quiero que mi madre tenga que hacerse responsable de mis pendejadas. A partir de ahora, sólo quiero depender de mí mismo. Ya no soy un niño, ¿entiendes?

—Eso es genial, pero no estás bien. No tiene nada de malo dejar que la gente te ayude.

—Algún día la gente va a hartarse de ayudarme. Incluso tú. Pero voy a estar preparado. Ahora vete, vas a perder el autobús.

—No me iré hasta asegurarme de que te hayas recuperado. No te dejaré vomitando solo en la escuela.

—Pues pienso estar aquí durante un largo rato. Espera sentado a que mejore.

—Eso haré. Voy a quedarme en este baño, hasta que decidas dejar que te ayude.

—Suerte con eso.—luego de decir aquellas palabras, se llevó una mano a la boca y se volvió al escusado—¡Mierda!

Kyle se quedó allí, mientras los minutos pasaban. Luego de un rato, se agachó para quedar a la altura de Cartman, se le acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. Apoyando la barbilla en su hombro derecho, comenzó a frotarle el estómago, como si eso fuera a hacerlo recuperarse.

—No seas gay, judío.—le reprochó su amigo, dejando de lado lo mal que se sentía por unos segundos.

—No me jodas, culón.

Finalmente, sintió como las náuseas le abandonaban, y supo que ya se sentía mejor. Así que obligó a Kyle a alejarse de él y se puso de pie, un poco mareado. El pelirrojo también se incorporó, tratando de no darle demasiado espacio para caer si perdía el equilibrio.

—Voy a acompañarte a tu casa.—anunció, sin darle la opción de negarse.

—¡No! Puedo ir yo solo.

—Cartman, estás mareado. No voy a dejar que bajes escaleras y salgas a la calle en ese estado.

—Llamaré a un taxi.

—¿Y si vomitas en el taxi?

—¿Entonces qué diablos quieres que haga?

—Déjame ir contigo. Ya perdí el autobús, de todas formas.

—No voy a ir a mi casa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi madre va a romperme las bolas si ve lo mal que estoy. Ya te dije que no quiero seguir jodiendo a nadie.

—Pero, ¿a dónde irás?

—No lo sé. Supongo que iré a sentarme en el parque hasta sentirme bien.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

—Sí.

—Lo haré de todas maneras.

—Como quieras.

* * *

><p>Hacía muchísimo frío. Aunque el sol brillara y fueran las tres de la tarde, siempre hacía frío en el parque. Por eso casi nadie iba allí y eran los únicos en la banca donde se habían sentado. Había muchísimo silencio, y no se escuchaba nada que no fuera el viento soplando y sacudiendo un poco los árboles.<p>

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó Kyle, dirigiéndose al chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Mhm...—contestó Cartman. Lucía agotado, como si no pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos, y probablemente eso era justo lo que pasaba.

—¿Estás listo para ir a casa?

—Creo que sí.

—Espero que comas algo luego de dormir una siesta.

—No voy a comer nada.

—Pero no desayunaste, y sólo le diste una mordida a la manzana del almuerzo. Con razón no puedes mantenerte despierto, vaciaste totalmente tu estómago e hiciste mucha actividad física. Necesitas energía.

—No necesito esa energía. Casi muero por su culpa.

—Casi mueres por la comida chatarra, no significa que tengas que dejar de comer y ejercitarte tanto de un día para el otro. Los extremos nunca son buenos.

—Esto es increíble. ¿Desde cuándo eres la persona que más se preocupa por mí?

—Siempre me he preocupado por ti. Te he dicho muchas veces que dejaras los malos hábitos.

—Me decías que era un gordo de mierda. Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. Siempre. No me estabas ayudando, me estabas insultando.

—Sabes que nunca me meto con nadie si nadie se mete conmigo.

—Lo sé.

—Y es bastante obvio que me preocupas. No habría sido el único que iba a visitarte cuando estabas en coma si no fuera así.

—Así que era verdad que ninguno de los chicos se molestó en ir a verme nunca.

—El primer día sí, pero cuando el impacto de la situación se fue enfriando para ellos, regresaron a sus vidas normales. Yo nunca dejé de ir al hospital.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Recuerdas cuando necesitabas un riñón? Te habría dejado morir si no me hubieran engañado para dártelo. No tienes por qué molestarte con mis problemas de salud. Yo nunca me molesté con los tuyos.

—Cartman, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que significa "amistad"? Nunca esperé nada de ti, porque sabía que no ibas a mover un dedo por nadie. Mucho menos por alguien como yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas mi amigo y que no quiera verte bien, aunque sea sólo para joderte. Si hubiera podido hacer algo para que despertaras antes, sin duda lo habría hecho. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para salvarte la vida.

En ese momento, Eric sintió la enorme tentación de confesar lo que había ocurrido en San Francisco, cuando salvó a los Broflovski de la nube de smug. Pero pudo contenerse. Siempre pudo hacerlo. Nadie le creería, y tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. No quería desempolvar un tema que ya había pasado años bajo tierra. Aún así, al recordar la angustia subconsciente que sintió aquel día, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua, y pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo detener las gotas que se aglomeraban en sus lagrimales hasta deslizarse por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando.

—¿Te pasa algo?—consultó Kyle, asustado.

—E-estoy bien.—respondió, secándose las lágrimas con el borde de la manga de su abrigo. —Se me metió algo en el ojo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. No me molestes.

A pesar de lo que dijo, no pudo evitar abrazarse al muchacho, como si fuera un salvavidas en el medio del mar. No sabía qué diablos le pasaba, sólo necesitaba ser abrazado. Eso era lo único que siempre había necesitado, y lo que Kyle siempre le daba por enfadado que estuvieran.

Aquello lo hizo rememorar la primera vez que sintió que realmente eran amigos. Cuando Kenny estaba a punto de morir, y se consolaron mutuamente en el pasillo del hospital. Eso había significado mucho para él, porque nunca nadie le había dado simplemente un hombro para llorar. Cada vez que se sentía mal, Liane sólo trataba de detenerlo, prometiéndole juguetes y comida chatarra. La única persona que realmente le ofrecía un abrazo y la oportunidad de descargarse, era Kyle, y eso significaba demasiado. Lamentaba tanto no darse cuenta de eso y siempre tratarlo como si fuera escoria.

—Tranquilo.—le susurró su amigo, correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciándole la espalda. —Cuéntame qué sucede.

—Lo siento mucho. Lo siento de verdad.—dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sientes?

—Comportarme como una mierda contigo. Ninguno de mis amigos se preocupó por mí, excepto tú. Y eres al que peor trato.

—Ya te dije que lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

—Lamento molestarte tanto por ser un judío asqueroso. Sé que tienes suficiente con formar parte de esa minoría.

—Bueno, creo que aprecio que pidas perdón.

—Nunca voy a poder compensarte todas las pendejadas que te hice.

—No hace falta que me compenses nada. Ahora, cálmate.

Se soltaron, y quedaron en silencio durante unos extensos segundos.

—Carajo. Realmente me puse marica, ¿no es así?

—No hay nada marica en comportarse como un humano.

—Eres... Eres el único amigo de verdad que me queda.

—Stan, Kenny y Butters aún son tus amigos.

—No. Ya no quiero que lo sean. Te apuesto a que todos me odian en secreto. El único que no es un hipócrita y me odia abiertamente eres tú.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres dejar de juntarte con ellos?

—Sí. Si a ellos no les intereso, ellos tampoco me interesan más. Pero no quiero que las cosas sean raras entre nosotros dos.

—¿Raras? ¿De qué hablas?

—No quiero que dejemos de discutir y de insultarnos.

—Pero, si vamos a ser amigos de verdad...

—No me gustaría que actuáramos como amigos normales. Sería extraño.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a seguir jodiéndonos?

—Sí. Sólo que... No más chistes de gordos. Insúltame por ser un hijo de puta o un nazi de mierda, pero no por ser gordo.

—No más chistes de la segunda guerra mundial.

—Pero son muy divertidos.

—Eso o no hay trato.

—Está bien. Estamos en buenos términos ahora.

—Genial. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a tu casa?

—No estoy inválido, Kahl.

—Pero casi vomitas el estómago hace un rato y tienes mucho sueño.

—De acuerdo, si insistes.

—Vamos.

Mientras caminaban por calles poco transitadas donde sabían que no se encontrarían con nadie conocido, Kyle rodeó los hombros de Cartman con su brazo, y éste no tuvo ninguna intención de obligarlo a soltarle. Cuando llegaron a una avenida en la que ciertamente podrían ser vistos, dejaron una distancia considerable entre ellos de nuevo. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino, y mientras se despedían, Cartman volvió a disculparse. Sin duda el asunto del coma lo había afectado mucho. Para bien. O quizás no tanto, porque a pesar de los "regaños" de su amigo, no comió nada en todo el día.


	3. You're so fucking special

**Toda esta historia empezó porque adoro esta canción y soy prácticamente la groupie oficial de todos los chicos que saben tocar el piano del universo (particularmente Cartman 7w7), así que quería mezclarlo todo, y esta cosa salió.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

_"Creep"_**_-Radiohead_**

* * *

><p>—Eric, tesoro, como vi que no te gustó tu cena, decidí traerte un poco de pollo frito.—sonrió Liane, entrando a la habitación y dejando la cubeta del KFC sobre el escritorio.<p>

—Mamá, ¿estás tratando de matarme?—preguntó, molesto y sin moverse de la cama.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Casi muero por esa mierda!

—Pero yo pensé que querías seguir tu vida normal luego de haber despertado. Dijiste que ni bien llegaras a casa comerías todo cuanto pudieras. Pero sólo comiste una manzana. No te entiendo.

—Pues era un idiota. Ahora ya no lo soy. Así que llévate esa porquería a un lugar en el que no pueda tentarme.

—Está bien, pero no puedes irte a dormir sin cenar.

—Puedo y lo haré.

—Cariño, escúchame...

—¡La comida me está jodiendo y tengo que sacarla! Déjame en paz.

—Bueno, si eso quieres...—tomó la cubeta de pollo frito y se la llevó.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, también se fue a la escuela sin desayunar, y a la hora del almuerzo, "sus examigos" (aunque seguía sentándose con ellos), volvieron a hacer chistes al respecto.<p>

—¿Acaso te volviste anoréxico de pronto?—rió Kenny.

—Eso no es gracioso.—le reprochó Kyle, ignorando si esa acusación era justa o no.

—¡Por supuesto que no, marica!—se defendió Cartman. —Sólo estoy cuidando lo que como, la doctora me lo aconsejó.

—Aún así, cuidar lo que comes no significa dejar de comer...

—¡Claro! ¡Como si tú nunca me hubieras dicho que soy gordo!—se puso de pie.

—Oye, tranquilízate, el tema no pasa por eso. Si te sientes mal puedes ir con un nutricionista y...—intentó decir Stan.

—¡Para todos ustedes es muy fácil decirlo! ¡Tú tienes novia! ¡Tú tienes un montón de chicas que pagarían por acostarse contigo! ¡Y tú eres perfecto!—señaló al pelinegro, luego a Kenny y luego a Kyle.

—¿Qué yo soy qué?—preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido.

—¡Sí, judío, eres perfecto! ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda!—se largó, enfadado.

* * *

><p>Al estar todo el mundo en la cafetería, los pasillos y salones se encontraban absolutamente vacíos, y era difícil encontrar algo interesante que hacer. Mientras caminaba por la escuela pensando en que sólo faltaba que pasara una planta rodadora para completar el paisaje desértico, vio que había una puerta entreabierta. La de la sala de música. No quería detenerse, pero cuando vio el piano y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba tocarlo cuando era niño, no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar y sentir las teclas.<p>

Tomó asiento frente al instrumento e hizo lo posible por recordar una canción. La primera que apareció en su mente, parecía ser perfecta para el momento. No podía imaginar una mejor forma de describir lo repentinamente mal que se sentía. Las manos le temblaban un poco debido al ayuno, pero aún así podía tocar con facilidad.

* * *

><p>Bebe salía del baño, y como realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería para encontrarse con sus amigas, vagaba sin tener idea de qué hacer. Y de pronto, escuchó música, y a alguien cantando. La voz le sonaba particularmente conocida, así que decidió seguir el sonido. Y, haciendo eso, llegó a la puerta de la sala de música. Respiró hondo, y entró, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.<p>

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cartman, tocando el piano y cantando. Se veía bastante triste y metido en lo que hacía, ya que no se dio cuenta de que tenía público. Bebe se quedó cerca de la puerta, recargando su cuerpo en la pared, y escuchando atentamente.

En ese momento, Bebe se sintió realmente mal por todas las veces que ella, sus amigas, y básicamente todo el mundo, le habían molestado por su sobrepeso. Sin duda era más que extraño sentir lástima por él, y arrepentirse de molestarlo.

Cartman dejó de tocar. La sala de música se llenó de silencio, y Bebe sintió la enorme necesidad de aplaudir. Y lo hizo. Y fue entonces cuando Cartman se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y se giró.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!—casi gritó, totalmente a la defensiva.

—Eso fue increíble. Casi lloro.—le felicitó sinceramente.

—Lárgate.

—¿Eh?

—Vete. Por Dios, sólo sal de mi vista.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar.

—Este es un país libre.—se cruzó de brazos y se acercó—¿Estás bien?

—Sí—. No lo estaba.

—Pero, esa canción...

—Es sólo una canción que me gusta, aunque sea para emos de los 90's. No tiene por qué representarme, ni siquiera la escribí yo.

—La cantabas con mucho sentimiento.

—Me agrada la música. Soy una persona muy artística.

—Cartman, ¿crees que soy imbécil?

—No me hagas contestar esa pregunta.

—Sé perfectamente que hace dos días que no comes y que ayer casi vomitas las tripas.

—Me estoy cuidando. Hice mucho ejercicio.

—También sé que hiciste todo ese ejercicio para inducirte el vómito. ¿Por qué no usas tus dedos o un cepillo de dientes? Es más fácil.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Reconozco a mis hermanos y hermanas cuando los veo. Tú eres un _Ana_, ¿cierto? Siempre te imaginé como un _Mia_, ya que te gusta mucho comer, pero me sorprendes.

—No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices.

—Ana es anorexia, Mia es bulimia.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Yo anoréxico? ¡Esa mierda es de mujeres!

—Eso no es cierto. Hay muchos chicos que...

—Son maricas.

—No lo son. Créeme, es simplemente un estilo de vida. Mira esto—se levantó la manga del abrigo y dejó ver una pulsera roja—.La pulsera roja significa que eres Ana, y la violeta significa que eres Mia. Observa las muñecas de la gente de la escuela, y verás que un montón de gente es así. Si quieres puedo darte una y...

—No pienso sumarme a la porquería de un montón de locas que se creen princesas.

—Bueno, si no quieres el título, está bien, pero te estás convirtiendo en anoréxico. Aún así, yo te recomendaría que te inclinaras a la bulimia.

—Deja de joderme.

—Puedes comer todo lo que te gusta, pero te induces el vómito antes de que el cuerpo queme las calorías. Es más práctico, más cómodo y eventualmente vas a adelgazar.

—Y... ¿Es saludable?

—Es más saludable que dejar de comer, si a eso te refieres. Y sin duda es más saludable que la obesidad. Yo tengo poco apetito, así que Ana me sirve más, pero se nota que extrañas mucho toda la mierda grasienta que te gusta, así que, ¿por qué dejarla?

—Entonces, ¿voy a dejar de ser gordo?

—Mhm.

—¿Y sin dejar de comer lo que me gusta?

—Esa es la mejor parte.

—Genial. Tal vez lo intente.

—Perfecto, pero hay cosas que necesitas saber. En primer lugar, no puedes delatar a nadie. Es un método que la gente tiende a no aceptar, y si tú caes, todos los demás terminaremos cayendo. Una vez que te metes en esto, te conviertes en parte de la familia, y no puedes traicionarnos.

—¿Son anoréxicos y bulímicos o illuminatis?

—Tómatelo en serio. Es una regla importante.

—¿Hacen reuniones y cosas así?

—Sí, pero somos muy prudentes y clandestinos con eso. Ser cuidadoso es la clave.

—Bueno, no tengo problemas con mantenerlo en secreto. Sé que mi madre se volvería loca si lo supiera. Además, no es como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara de que tengo una enfermedad o lo que sea de mujer.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es una enfermedad y no tiene distinción de género?

—Llámalo como quieras. Voy a investigar y seguramente trate, porque me muero de hambre.

—Espero que lo hagas. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes preguntarme. Ah, por cierto...

—Dime.

—¿No vas a contarme sobre quién era esa canción?

—¡Ya te dije que no estaba pensando en nadie mientras la cantaba!

—No te creo.—sonrió, sentándose a su lado en el banquillo del piano. —Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

—Puede que... Puede que me guste alguien.

—Ow, no puede ser, Cartman está enamorado.—soltó una risita.

—¡Cállate, puta!

—Lo siento. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Tú ya sabes las cosas en las que estoy metida, así que si le cuento a alguien, puedes revelar mi secreto. Cuéntame.

—Bueno, si insistes, te lo diré.

Tomó aire para hablar. Decir aquello no era fácil. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, sonó el timbre. Le salvó la campana. Bebe se disculpó ya que no podía volver a llegar tarde a clases y se marchó, sin escuchar la respuesta. Afortunadamente. No quería decirlo.

* * *

><p>Miró el cepillo de dientes que sostenía en su mano derecha. Luego se miró al espejo. Dudó mucho. Estuvo a punto de retractarse y dejar el asunto en paz, pero después recordó a la doctora diciéndole que si no se cuidaba iba a morir. Por supuesto que ella se refería a comer alimentos más sanos y hacer más ejercicio, e inmediatamente relacionó eso con su obesidad. Claro, el problema era su obesidad, pero esa no era la manera de solucionarlo. Eso sólo iba a traer más problemas, y aunque él ya no quería causar problemas, creía que esa era la vía correcta.<p>

Se volvió hacia el escusado y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó el mango del cepillo y lo metió en su boca. Era incómodo. Sentir cómo el objeto llegaba a la campanilla, no podía ser más desagradable. Fue entonces cuando notó algo subiendo por su garganta. Algo cálido y con un sabor asqueroso. Instintivamente, inclinó el rostro hacia el inodoro, y comenzó a vomitar.

* * *

><p>—Amo los viernes de pizza—dijo Kenny, comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.<p>

—Cartman y tú deberían bajar la velocidad. Sé que adoran la pizza, pero esto es demasiado—aconsejó Stan.

—Deja de rompernos las bolas, hippie—contestó Eric, terminando su quinta porción.

—¿Dónde se supone que quedó tu preocupación por recuperarte?

—Como sea. Creo que ya no puedo comer más, tengo que ir al baño.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la cafetería antes de tiempo, como solía hacerlo últimamente. Detuvo su caminata cuando notó que la mano de alguien en su brazo lo detenía. Se giró, y Kyle estaba allí.

—¿Qué quieres, judío?—preguntó, molesto.

—Es sólo que vas al baño muy seguido ahora. ¿Estás bien? ¿Es alguna secuela del coma?

—No, estoy bien. Deja de joderme.

Decidió alejarse lo más rápido posible antes de que su amigo pudiera hacerle más preguntas. Ya estaba bastante jodido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien por esto. Cartman es mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos, y todo el mundo tiene ese sadismo interior de hacer sufrir a su protegido(?)Cada cosa que pase estará bien recompensada en su momento, lo prometo. Eso es todo por ahora, los veo luego :3<strong>


	4. Just medicine

**Me estoy obsesionando con Daughter, y estoy segura de que eso se marcará muchísimo en este fic. Esta canción en particular me llega muchísimo, desde la primera vez que la escuché. Sobre todo porque el concepto de "medicina" se puede aplicar a muchas cosas, y aunque seguramente se trata de adicciones y transtornos, también le doy una interpretación super jodida a nivel personal. Ñe, que la Romy se pone marica. Espero que les guste este capítulo, como siempre digo, con el mayor de los respetos :3**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

"Medicine"**-Daughter**

* * *

><p>—Cartman, tranquilo. Tenemos media hora para almorzar—señaló Stan.<p>

—No me jodas, hippie—contestó, llevándose otra enorme cucharada de puré de patatas a la boca—. Mierda, estoy muy lleno.

—Suficiente—dijo Kyle, quitándole los cubiertos y el plato de enfrente.

—¡Dame eso, judío!

—¡No! Estoy harto de verte comer como un cerdo. ¿Acaso no te importa nada de lo que te dijo la doctora?

—Por supuesto que me importa lo que me dijo la doctora, ¿por qué crees que estoy haciendo todo esto?

—¿Qué se supone que es "esto"? ¿En qué estás metido?

—No me pasa nada. Y sé lo mucho que te molesta verme comer como cerdo, nunca tuviste problemas para decírmelo.

Eric se puso de pie y se alejó. Kyle le siguió al grito de "no me dejes hablando solo". Stan y Kenny se miraron confundidos, como si se preguntara si sería correcto ir tras ellos. Decidieron que no.

* * *

><p>Caminaron tan rápido que llegaron al patio de la escuela. Como todo el mundo estaba en la cafetería, no había nadie allí. Kyle tomó a Cartman del brazo y lo obligó a girarse para poder mirarle. Quería golpearlo, forzarlo a decirle qué sucedía y abrazarlo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan furioso.<p>

—¡Dime qué anda mal contigo, por favor!—rogó, casi llorando.

—¡¿Por qué te importa?!

—Porque eres mi amigo, y sólo necesité que estuvieras al borde de la muerte para darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesito que estés aquí para hacer de mi vida un infierno. Sólo di la verdad, ya no sé en qué idioma pedírtelo. Si algo vuelve a pasarte...

—Estaré bien.

—¡No, no lo estarás! Sé que algo...—se detuvo al notar que había tenido la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo en todo momento—¿Qué escondes ahí?

—¡Nada!

—Deja de mentirme, estás ocultando algo desde esta mañana—se acercó más y lo hizo quitar la mano de allí.

—¡Quítate!—no pudo evitar mover el brazo instintivamente, y al hacerlo, un frasco cayó al suelo.

Quiso tomarlo, pero Kyle se le adelantó, inclinándose, levantándolo del césped, y enderezándose de nuevo para ver su contenido.

—¿Pastillas para adelgazar?—preguntó retóricamente, era obvio que se trataba de eso.

—¡Devuélvemelas!—intentó arrebatárselas.

—¡Espera!—siguió leyendo la etiqueta—¿Has leído las prescripciones de estas mierdas? No parecen muy saludables.

—Lo son. Las necesito.

—¿Un doctor te las recetó?

—Uh...—bajó la mirada.

—¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!—gritó—¿Un doctor te recetó esto?

—No—levantó la vista—. Las venden sin receta médica en las farmacias.

—¿Quién te recomendó esto?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Quién te dijo de estas cosas?

—Nadie.

—Creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que eres demasiado perezoso como para investigar sobre esto por ti mismo. Dime quien te las dio.

—Yo las compré.

—¿Quién te dijo que las compraras?

—Ya te dije que nadie.

—Dame un nombre o le contaré a tu madre lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo exactamente?

—Piensas que soy estúpido, ¿no es cierto? Cartman, tú tienes un desorden alimenticio.

—¡Esas son cosas de mujeres!

—¡No es así, puede pasarle a cualquier persona! Y te está pasando a ti.

—Te equivocas. Yo no soy un marica.

—Argh, por todos los cielos, ni siquiera vale la pena discutir contigo—se llevó la mano al rostro en desesperación—. Dime quién te aconsejó que probaras esas pastillas o voy a hablar con tu madre. Sabes que lo haré, yo jamás te tuve miedo.

—Hazlo y será el fin de nuestra amistad.

—No me importa.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió lentamente. Liane entró, tomando una silla y sentándose junto a él frente al escritorio.<p>

—¿Haciendo tarea?—le preguntó.

—Mhm—asintió.

—Kyle vino a hablar conmigo hace un rato—explicó—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No realmente—fingió indiferencia al saber que su amigo sí que se había atrevido a acusarlo.

—Has estado comiendo mucho últimamente.

—¿Te molesta que no coma y te molesta que coma mucho?

—No, es sólo que... Bueno, recuperaste tu apetito. Pero creo que es más que eso.

—Disfruto la comida, no hay nada más que decir.

—Te he escuchado vomitar.

—Suele pasar cuando comes demasiado.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Eric?

—Uh, acabo de decirlo...

—Tiene que haber algún motivo consciente.

—No lo hay.

—¿Te sientes gordo?

—Bueno, sé que no está en nuestra genética, que no soy "fuertecito" o de huesos anchos, ni ninguna de todas esas putas mentiras que has estado diciéndome toda la vida. Si no estoy gordo, francamente no me explico por qué todas las balanzas del mundo tendrían que estar equivocadas.

—No son mentiras...

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué son? Porque si no son mentiras ni verdades, supongo que no existen.

—Mira, tú no lo entiendes...

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Lo entiendo ahora. Tú no querías hacerme sentir mal, ¿cierto? ¿A quién estabas tratando de proteger ahora? Creo que no es la primera vez que me mientes sólo para...

—Lo único que intento hacer es ayudarte.

—¡¿Ahora quieres ayudarme?! ¿Por qué no pensaste en ayudarme todas las veces que en vez de tratar de solucionar mis problemas me los compensaste con comida chatarra? ¿Por qué no pensaste en ayudarme todas las veces que en vez de no salir a "trabajar" para no dejar a tu hijo solo toda la noche decidiste llevarme a comer pollo frito al día siguiente? Es muy tarde. Ahora yo estoy haciendo un cambio por mí mismo.

—No estás haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta. La verdad es que...

—Me estoy curando. Curarse siempre es bueno, no hay forma incorrecta de hacerlo. Y si quieres la verdad, aquí hay una muy grande: soy un maldito gordo de mierda por tu culpa, y tú sólo eres una puta fracasada que la gente sólo busca o por sexo, o por lástima. Ahora, fuera.

Liane se paró de la silla, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta, muy lentamente.

—¡Fuera!

Palpó el pestillo detrás de sí, y lo giró.

—¡Vete ya, mamá!

Se fue, y bajó a la sala de estar en silencio. Levantó el teléfono y digitó un número, rogando internamente por una respuesta.

—¿Hola?—saludó Kyle, del otro lado.

—H-hola—hizo lo posible por sonar amable.

—Oh, señora Cartman. ¿Cómo está?

—B-bien. Hablé con Eric.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Confesó lo de las pastillas para adelgazar?

—Ya no te preocupes por eso, Kyle—sonrió—. Es sólo medicina.


End file.
